Actions Speak Louder
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: It's prom night in Baltimore for Tracy and Link. Can the night show them that Actions really do speak louder than words? A early birthday present for h6p8gv...


**A/N** _This story is an early birthday present for my friend H6p8gv. I hope that he has a wonderful birthday. I also want to thank my friend, AstridMikaelson, for looking over this story for me though I did add some more to it before I posted so if there are mistakes (which there very might well be) they are mine..._

 **Disclaimer:** _As always I own none of the characters from Hairspray..._

* * *

Music swirled around us as Link pulled me tightly against him, so tight that there was not even an inch between our bodies. We were so close that I thought that one of the teachers acting as chaperones would tell us to move apart some. Being so close to Link allowed me to gaze into his beautiful blue eyes which were focused on my own as I would have thought but on the top of my head.

"That tiara suits you," Link said softly.

"So, does your crown," I countered gently pushing the gold colored crown from where it was creeping down his forehead to atop his head. It immediately fell forward again and I pushed it up once more. To secure it I pulled a hairpin out of my styled up do and shoved it through a hole in the crown so it would stay in place.

Link smiled. "Thanks, Doll."

"You're welcome. It wouldn't be good for the prom king to lose his crown."

He touched my tiara. "Nor the prom queen to lose her tiara."

"My tiara is already secured," I reassured him. I had used a hairpin just like I had on him before he escorted me back to the dance floor.

Earlier when we had been named prom king and queen I hadn't been surprised that Link had won. But I was a bit surprised that I had won. I had thought that Shelley would have been named prom queen. Even though Shelley was already popular due to her being on the Corny Collins Show after the last Miss Hairspray Competition Amber had retreated into the background a bit and Shelley had moved out from Amber's shadow. But those who voted probably wanted an established couple for the titles. It had been almost a year since the last Miss Hairspray Competition and Link and I were still going strong. Amber and Shelley were part of the prom court though along with Brad and IQ. They were currently dancing nearby on the dancefloor with many of the other students who were enjoying prom.

Link leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. "You and your quick-thinking Trace."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "You're lucky I have my hair styled like I do."

"I am. But that's not the only reason I'm lucky."

"It isn't?"

"No. I'm lucky because you chose me."

I moved my head from his shoulder and looked at him. He looked back at me his eyes full of love. I pressed my lips to his warm ones in a kiss that I hoped conveyed how much I loved him.

Breathing heavily when we parted he caressed my cheek with his fingers. "I love you, too."

I smiled. "But I didn't say I love you first."

"You didn't need to," he answered still caressing my cheek. "Actions speak louder than words…" Link continued as he cupped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a much deeper kiss. My toes curled as a moan escaped my lips. Actions definitely spoke louder than words.

Before we could get too carried away Link moved back some. As I watched him I had to grin at his appearance. His black tuxedo jacket was wrinkled. He looked down to see what I was staring at and started moving his hand. "Let me," I told him as I smoothed the wrinkles out for him.

"Here let me return the favor," Link responded reaching to straighten out the skirt of my pink dress. When his hands moved up to my hips I bit my lip as his hands left a trail of heat. Link must have noticed my reaction because he removed his hands from my body and smiled knowingly. "I could say that I'm sorry but I'm not."

I grinned back at him. "I know."

The song we had just been dancing to ended and another began. It was another slow song and Link twirled me before pulling me close once again. The movement made me giggle until Link's hands started stroking up and down my back. I gazed up at him and he was watching me with a tender look on his face. I kissed him again.

"I'm glad that prom is almost over," he imparted when we pulled apart.

I was confused by his words. "I thought you were enjoying the night?" The night had been wonderful so far.

"I am enjoying the night, but I am looking forward to having some time with you alone."

I smiled softly. "Oh! I would like that."

He covered my mouth with his and I melted into him.

"Want to leave after this song?" I asked when I was able to talk again.

Link looked at me questioningly. "Are you sure Tracy?"

"Yes," I answered simply. To show him that I meant it I took Link's hand when the song ended and led him outside to his car. Once there he opened the door for me before sliding into the driver's seat.

"So where to?" he asked closing the door.

I shrugged. "I thought you had a place in mind."

"I do but I thought that I should ask."

"I'm sure whatever place you have in mind will be perfect," I told him.

He took me to the beach where we ran in the waves laughing as we splashed one another and kissed under the moonlight until the early morning hours as he showed me again just how actions could speak louder than words.


End file.
